Guardian's Wind
by WinterYume
Summary: Balances have been upset. Why?  Winter sucks at summaries. R&R please? :3   Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Kiku felt it first and set down his torch. Wordlessly, he stood and walked to the window, pulling off his googgles and peering outside, thinking about changing forms. He gathered up a jacket and left his house.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew looked up at the full harvest moon, then at each other. They jumped from tree to tree, their ears down flat against their skulls. What was it? They landed neatly in a tree in a ring of redwoods.

* * *

Ivan looked up, holding a sleeping child in his arms. His eyes narrowed and he continued walking on. This wasn't good. Not at all. He moved the child to one arm, holding an iron pipe with blood stains in the other hand.

* * *

Elizabeta and Roderich exchanged a wary gaze and broke in a run, side-by-side, their tongues lolling out, their ears twitching.

* * *

Kiku got there first, landing lightly to sit on a rock. Alfred and Matthew came next, followed by Elizabeta and Roderich. "What's the meaning of this, Kiku? Why is there a change in the balance?"

* * *

"I fear... someone has taken one who does not belong to them." The Japanese responded, looking solemn. "I do not believe it to be any of us, though." Alfred opened his mouth but his older brother cut him off.

* * *

"Shouldn't we just go on with our human facade, Kiku? At least until we can figure out what's going on?" Kiku nodded slowly in agreement. The two blonde boys vanished instantly, only a trembling brush left behind to show which way the had gone.

* * *

Roderich and Elizabeta were second to leave, running through the woods in a way only wolves could. Kiku closed his eyes and sighed, before rising up and going back to the town. He couldn't figure out why anyone would want to upset the balance that had been the same for hundreds of years.

* * *

Instead of sleeping, he pulled books off his tall shelves and poured over them one by one. He finally just closed a thick tome and picked up his blow torch back up. He didn't get it. At all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku lifted his head with a small groan. "Shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Kiku~" His gray-haired teen apprentice skipped back, a traveler's cap covering her ears.

"Yes, but I did not leave it unlocked, Aloe." She giggled, handing her mentor a cup of tea.

"Miss Katyusha said you'd need it? She said to not worry 'bout paying for it." Aloe smiled innocently as Raene came in, holding a small pouch.

"Maria said to bring this to you. She's sleeping still... Have you seen my brother, Gilbert? He ran off yesterday. My big brother..." The seven-year-old German girl ran out of the shop, dropping the sack of gold at Aloe's feet.

"...I haven't seen Gilbert." She swiped up the little sack and gave it to Kiku. "Do you need anything, Kiku, sir? Before I leave?"

"I need a few items from Roderich, but I can get them myself." Her mentor turned away and Aloe left. "Let's hope he has them..." Aloe walked away and passed Arthur's herbalist shop. She backtracked and into the shop. She slowly walked through, her tail presenting itself and swishing back and forth. She jumped at a cough and dropped the little glass bowl she was holding.

"Aloe, can I help you?" Alfred walked around the girl, bending down to pick up the pieces of the bowl. "I'm curious – what's your last name?" Her yellow eyes narrowed and she stood back up, brushing her hands off.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Alfy." A pair of arms came around her, holding her. "H-Hey!" She struggled, starting to regret ever going in there. "Let go!" Her tail lashed furiously as she continued to struggle.

"But you're so fun~" She stiffened and looked up into a pair of glittering violet-blue eyes. "Now, now. Just tell him your last name, Aloe."

"Let her go, Mattie." A voice sighed, Arthur coming in. "Honestly, I leave to go see her mother, and I find you two gits scaring her out of her wits!" The blonde twins grinned sheepishly and Matthew let her go.

"Sorry, Aloe, didn't mean to scare you." Matthew rubbed the back of his head and pursed his lips. "Can we go now, Iggy?" Alfred grinned as the British man grimaced.

"Fine! Just throw the glass – actually, give it to me. Now, scram before I make you make you clean my shop!" The two blondes scurried out of the shop. "Now, Aloe, can I help you?" The cat-girl snapped out of her reverie as the glass shards pieced themselves together and placed itself back where it previously sat.

"Ah! Do you have any sage? Mama likes burn it around the house~"

"Does she put it in sand or dirt, or in a non-flammable container?"

"Sand, sir." Arthur smiled and handed the teen girl a couple little bundles of sage. "Thanks!" She placed the bundles in her sack and looked at the glass bowl. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what, love?" Arthur looked at the glass bowl.

"Put that back together?"

"I did it, of course." Juniper wiped her hands on her apron and smiled. The brunette girl looked up as Heracles came in, a cat sitting on his head idly. The Greek talked to Arthur, but his gaze was on the cap covering Aloe's furry gray ears. A cup of water splashed Heracles in the face. "Quit starin' at her ears, dog-boy. I know you've got a soft spot for cats, but don't go attaching yourself to Aloe, okay?" A second cat had climbed up to sit on the Greek's shoulder, batting at a droplet of water.

Aloe left but bumped into someone taller than her. "H-Hi, Sadiq..." It wasn't that she was scared of him; he just exuded an aura that made her respect him greatly. He down at her, tilting his head.

"Ah! Aloe, how are you?" She shrugged. "I see. Do I frighten you? I asure you that I won't bite like Heracles." He smiled easily as he ducked, avoiding a burlap sack full of mushrooms. "Do you think it's nice to throw items you haven't purchases from Arthur?" The masked man bent down and picked up the sack, handing it to a peeved-looking Arthur.

Aloe's mama came by, stepping between Heracles and Sadiq. "Hon'stly, Heracles? Can't ya even get along with Sadiq?" The Greek turned and walked away. "I jus' came by to drop off these here feathers you wanted, Arthur. Damn birds f'nally let some go."

"Ah, thank you, Mama." The British man disappeared with Juniper back in his shop. Sadiq just chuckled and patted Aloe on the head before walked away.

"Mama, have you see Gilbert? Raene came in when I gave Kiku the cup of tea Miss Katyusha asked me to deliver to him. She said he ran off yesterday."

"No, child, I'm 'fraid I haven't. Raene is Gilbert's little sister right?" Aloe nodded. "Changing the subject, I haven't seen Ivan. He usually comes in to pick up some feathers for his sisters. And only heavens knows why Maria doesn't try to find her brother. She's eighteen!"

* * *

**Maria is (of course) femPrussia. Don't like? Please don't read. Thanks. She got stuck with Raene (femGermany) and Gilbert when her parents... "died." Gilbert's ten, and Raene's eight. [:**


	3. Chapter 3

Juniper ran in, panting. "Heracles and Sadiq started a fight in the clearing, Kiku." He set down the gun Vash had left behind and stood up.

"Bring Arthur, if you would please." He strode out, sighing. Of all the times they wanted to fight, it had to be when he was almost done fixing Vash's gun! Once he was clear of the town, he took off into the sky, appearing like a hawk up high. The branch he landed on creaked under his weight, but held. Barely. He could hear Heracles' deep growls as Sadiq dodged lunges. From all three heads.

He knew better than to try to stop a fight between the Cerberus and a giant weasel again. He sniffed and looked up at the sun. Heracles' three muzzles snapped shut and the big dog looked around as Arthur and Juniper walked into the clearing. The brunette had her hand up in the air, her green eyes closed in concentration. "You two! Can you not fight during the day? You are lucky the townspeople did not hear your immature fighting!" Arthur snapped, his green eyes furious.

Kiku watched his silently, his dark eyes eyes on the two animals. Juniper lowered her hand as they shrunk with groans. Heracles scratched his two cats on the head, not looking at Sadiq. "Honestly, you two should not be doing that. We have the balance and the town to worry about." Kiku murmured, landing by the Greek, any sign of his previous form gone.

"He's right. It's enough you two almost made Arthur lose it. Do you think it's wise to make him angry over a petty fight like yours?" Juniper narrowed her green eyes and the two looked at each other, then away. "Never make Arthur talk formal, like he when he was scolding you. You would've regretted it if I wasn't here."

"If I am correct, he said, 'You two! Can you not fight during the day? You are lucky the townspeople did not hear your immature fighting!' I have to agree, but you both are young." Kiku looked up at the Greek, tilting his head.

"Hey, can I meet you four at my house? I just need to get a few more people..." The four males in question looked at Juniper. "Please?"

0000000

Matthew and Gupta followed Juniper, who had told them why they were wanted. Arthur, Kiku, and Sadiq looked up from what they were doing. "I've already told Matt and Gupta what we were doing. Care to explain, Matt?"

"E-Eh? O-Okay... So we're basically going to find the cause of the upset balance. All of us are going. Even Juniper. She's the only one who can actually use magic. No offense, Arthur. A dragon, a weasel, Cerberus, and a cat. I don't know what Arthur and Gupta are..."

"And you won't for a while." The Brit and the Egyptian said simultaneously. They exchanged a glance. Sadiq dumped a small cup of water on Heracles, who spluttered and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"We'll leave noe. We can get food and whatever else we need in the next town. Vash told me it was completely made-up of non-humans. And he is a roaming spirit, so it must be true. We should go seperately, so no one'll suspect anything." Kiku was lucky Aloe was going to stay behind, to man the shop. Arthur went with Kiku as he took to the skies. Matthew went with Gupta and Juniper as he walked along as a giant cat. Heracles and Sadiq went alone on horseback.

0000000

Kiku got there first, creating quite a stir as the town's inhabitants scrambled to make way for him. Arthur slid down and Kiku was suddenly standing by him, as they waited for everyone else. The two horse riders came next, then the cat travelers. "I am this town's leader. Can we help you?" A friendly seeming blonde greeted them, leaning against a wooden staff well worn from fighting. "Ah, first, what are your forms?"

"Heracles there is Cerberus; Sadiq there is a weasel; Kiku is a dragon; And Matthew is a cat."

"And the blonde there? What about him?" The town leader looked at Arthur, then at Gupta. "And you, girl?" His gray-blue eyes flashed, yellow specks glinting.

"I-I'm a human who has control over -most- magic. I don't know what Arthur and Gupta are..." It felt like her mind was being searched... "Quit searchin' my mind! Human, if I'm correct." He blinked, a slow smile crossing his face. A pair of twins came out a home by them, carrying some bags. The girl handed Juniper, Matthew and Gupta one each and the boy handed the other four one.

"Each one has supplies. One has a spell book in it, but I'm not sure which one." He motioned Juniper closer. "Not all towns like ours is friendly to strangers," He smiled lightly at Arthur. "And you should watch the British man's temper, da?"

Gupta's saluki barked suddenly, shattering the uneasy silence like glass. Matthew and Juniper exchanged a look and the group left, leaving the horses behind. Matthew looked at the saluki puppy in mild envy. He had to leave Kumajirou behind with his brother. Arthur had been forced to walk between Heracles and Sadiq.

The girl looked up as Kiku called her name. "Should we set up here in this clearing for the night. It is better than that town..." Everyone seemed to agree.

"I'm not the boss. Ask Arthur. But I'd say yes." Juniper set down her sack, plopping down on the cool grass. Matthew's massive paw tumbled her over into thick warm sandy fur. Sadiq lay on the opposite side of Matthew, creating a protective half circle against the cold win. Heracles leaned against Juniper, his eyes sliding closed. Kiku and Arthur leaned against Sadiq's dark fur with Gupta.

Juniper moved Heracles to let his head rest in her lap as she searched through her bag. She pulled out a light book and opened it, looking at the first page with no expression. The wind picked up, but no one bothered to move. Gupta's saluki growled suddenly. Juned closed the book. The dog was silent. She opened it. He growled. She slid it back into her bag and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to rest on Matthew's furry belly.

0000000

"W-Well, I'm sorry! I had forgotten you were sleepin' with your head on my lap!" The brunette girl blushed in embarressment as she pressed a bandage over Heracles' shallow scratches. She dropped her head and sighed. "Sorry. I had... little sleep again. Makes me jumpy."

"Juniper..." Arthur drew her aside. "Go to sleep. I'm sure that Kiku, Heracles or Sadiq will allow you to sleep on their back, right?" They all nodded. Sadiq stepped forward, lowering his head to the ground, his white-masked furry face looking at hers. The Brit gave her a gentle shove. She climbed up onto Sadiq's head, sliding to rest in a spot on his back. She drew her bag close to her as Kiku flew, Matthew carried Arthur, and Heracles carried Gupta and his saluki.

But she didn't fall asleep. She pulled out the book and opened it, flipping the page. It had its words written in a language she didn't know. Juniper sighed and closed the book.

0000000

She leaned against her door, listening to the uneasy murmurs that rippled through the town. She pushed off the doorframe and went back inside. If the murmurs were true, he had a child, a child that wasn't his. She touched the bandages covering her eyes.

_The child wasn't his._


End file.
